Computer simulation, which uses mathematical models to replicate the behavior of physical systems, has become indispensable in broad areas of engineering analysis and design. One of key parts of computer simulation is to solve the physical equations (e.g., equations derived from characteristic data associated with physical characteristics of a physical system) numerically. These physical equations (often called the dynamical equations) are generally composed of both spatial derivative and time derivative terms, describing the physical quantities varying in space and time. There are two typical methods to numerically analyze those dynamical equations, namely, in the frequency domain and in the time domain. In the frequency domain, the physical quantities can be expressed in terms of frequency by Fourier transformation, rather than in terms of time. Usually, the frequency domain simulation is a very efficient method for the linear physical systems, but is either not economical or lacks accuracy for the nonlinear physical systems. Therefore, the time domain simulation (also called transient simulations) is often adopted for the nonlinear physical systems.